DESCRIPTION (Abstract Provided by the Applicant): Xavier Pharmacy Endowment for Minority Health Abstract: This proposal is being submitted in order to build the corpus for the Xavier Pharmacy Endowment for Minority Health, which was established with an initial award of $2.3 million in fiscal year 2002 and an additional award of $5.0 million in fiscal year 2003. Additional competitive renewal awards in 2003 and 2006 bring the total corpus to $32.6 million. The proposed funding will help to continue to build the research infrastructure of the CMHDRE. The Center of Minority Health and Health Disparities Research and Education began with a primary focus on diabetes and diabetes related illnesses. With time and an expanding interest in the work of the CMHDRE among faculty and staff, cancer soon became a secondary focus of the Center with key faculty of the College of Pharmacy dedicating large percentages of their time to cancer related research. In an effort to grow the center even further and to address emerging concerns in the African American community, the CMHDRE will extend support to faculty who are pursuing research in the area of Asthma and building the capacity to conduct future basic, clinical and behavioral research. The burden of disease in Louisiana attributable to diabetes, cancer and asthma suggests an increasing need for research and education in these disease states. Therefore, the Areas of Emphasis for this proposal in priority order are: 1) diabetes research and education and 2) cancer research and prevention/early detection education, 3) Asthma education and prevention, and 4) building the capacity of the COP to conduct future research studies.